Libre, majeur et vacciné!
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Renji se pose des questions sur la jeunesse de son capitaine... Et finit par découvrir que celui-ci est beaucoup moins prude qu'il n'y parraît! Yaoi soft Byakuya/Renji et Ukitake/Kyouraku. La mise en page est moche par contre...


**Libre, majeur et vacciné!**

**One shot.**

Base: Beach

Genre: Romance boys/boys (on changera pas de d'habitude)… et peut être un peu d'humour aussi… j'espère que vous êtes bon public !

Couple : Renji et Byakuya. On va commencer par facile, hein !

Disclaimer : Renji doit bouffer comme quatre et Byakuya a un sale caractère. J'en veux pas ! Par contre, j'aime bien Ukitake et Kyoraku. M'enfin, je saurais pas trop quoi en faire…

Melody est à moi ! Il n'est pas très important et réapparaîtra dans une autre fic avec un rôle complètement différent. Je m'étais juste dit que ce serait sympa de lui faire faire une petite apparition au lieu d'inventer un nouveau personnage. _Suki Sexy Shinigamies _autrement dit SSS est à moi !!!

Note : Deuxième fiction complète sur Bleach. C'est mignon, c'est tout con ! Vous n'aurez surement pas le loisir de lire la première parce qu'elle me déplaît… Un jour, peut-être… On se retrouve en fin de fic.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Byakuya tout d'un coup.

Les deux plus hauts gradés de la sixième division, à savoir le capitaine et son lieutenant étaient en train de remplir de la paperasse, activité préférée de Byakuya en égalité avec la torture de lieutenant (d'après Renji) et calvaire incroyable pour ledit lieutenant.

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé et la question de Byakuya tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Sachant que ne rien répondre éveillerait des soupçons, Renji détourna la tête de celui qu'il fixait depuis déjà un quart d'heure :

-Je ne vous regardais pas. Je regardais le mur.

-Si le mur a un accessoire dans les cheveux, qu'il porte un kimono noir avec un manteau blanc par dessus et qu'il remplit des papiers depuis maintenant (petit coup d'œil sur l'horloge) une petite heure, alors oui, tu regardais le mur.

Un trait d'humour par Byakuya était une chose rare. Que Renji ne le relève pas était d'autant plus rare. Et oui, deux faits improbables peuvent arriver dans la même journée !

-Excusez-moi, je ne m'en rendais pas compte…

-Ce n'est rien.

L'aristocrate retourna à son travail. Renji le regarda une nouvelle fois et vit que son visage était soucieux : ce salaud était sceptique quand à son innocence ! Voilà autre chose ! Et le pire, c'est que Renji ne s'en était bel et bien pas rendu compte !

Prit d'un élan de courage (ou d'une envie suicidaire, c'est bien connu, dans toutes les fics on associe le courage et l'inconscience…) le rougé demanda :

-Cela vous a-t-il gêné ?

Nouveau coup d'œil sans expression. Haussement de sourcil. Et gros sentiment de malaise dans l'air. D'un mouvement de tête tout sauf naturel, Byakuya retourna vers son travail en répondant :

-Pas particulièrement.

Cela aurait pu être classe s'il n'avait pas cherché à se justifier :

-Je n'aimais juste pas que tu te concentre sur autre chose que sur ton boulot.

On sentait la gène dans sa voix (et quand y a d'la gène, y a pas d'plaisir ! Merci Renji). Tourner une phrase aussi mal n'était pas le genre de la maison Kuchiki. Et utiliser un mot familier encore moins. Renji ne savait même pas que Byakuya connaissait l'existence du mot _boulot_.

« Il va falloir que je surveille mon langage » Songea t'il « Mon capitaine pourrait prendre de mauvaises habitudes… ».

Il s'entailla mentalement le ventre (à ce stade, on ne se baffe plus) pour avoir osé penser cela. Son capitaine n'était plus un gosse bon sang ! Il était libre, majeur et vacciné (enfin le pensait-il, n'étant jamais allé regarder dans le carnet de santé de Byakuya) et qui plus est, beaucoup beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Il avait fait l'école shinigami, lui aussi ! Il avait bien dû faire quelques conneries d'ordre adolescent : mater des filles, faire le mur, boire plus que de raison…

En y réfléchissant bien, Renji ne voyait pas son capitaine se battre pour un oui ou pour un non, ou alors draguer des nanas en repoussant des insectes-hollows d'un seul revers de la main. Il ne le voyait pas non plus danser sur les tables, se mettre à poil après avoir perdu au strip poker ou dévoiler qui était la personne qui lui plaisait en jouant à action ou vérité autour d'une bonne bouteille de saké. Toutes ces choses que lui, Abarai Renji, avait fait au moins une fois dans sa vie (si ce n'est plusieurs).

Byakuya lui apparaissait comme un être calme en toutes circonstances, placide, intelligent… Passant son temps libre à regarder les cerisiers en fleurs ou la lune…

Un type chiant, quoi !

-Renji, si c'est pour trainer, ça ne sert à rien que tu sois dans mon bureau. Vas prendre l'air.

La voix de l'objet de ses pensées (très catholiques pourtant !) réveilla une seconde fois le shinigami haut gradé. Il se leva d'un bond pour s'excuser, mais au moment où il pencha la tête, tout se mit à tourner et Byakuya dû se précipiter à son secours. Si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce, il aurait vu le capitaine si froid de la sixième division tenir son lieutenant par les épaules, ce dernier tanguant dangereusement vers l'avant en soutenant son front d'une main. Mais personne n'entra et la réputation du capitaine Kuchiki fut sauve. Il resterait auprès de ses hommes un shinigami n'ayant aucune considération pour ses subordonnés. Non mais !

-Merci beaucoup, capitaine. C'est la chaleur.

-Reviens lorsque tu seras un peu mieux concentré, fut la seule parole de réconfort que lui adressa Byakuya.

Reconnaissant, Renji partit.

Une fois dehors, il se demanda où il pourrait aller. Il n'avait pas envie ni de se battre à la onzième, ni de boire avec Matsumoto, ni de bavarder avec Kira. Avec cette chaleur, il aurait vite fait de perdre, de suer comme un porc, d'être encore plus crevé et de passer une fois de plus pour irrécupérable aux yeux de son capitaine (et ce n'était pas sa volonté première). Se souler n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, parce que ce serait encore plus honteux pour lui si Byakuya l'apprenait. Et puis pareil, avec ce temps, une coupe et c'est bon, il est cuit ! Quand à Kira… Bien que l'idée de discuter un peu de tout et de rien (de filles et de baston en gros) ne lui déplaisait pas, il soupçonnait Ichimaru de prendre un malin plaisir à torturer son lieutenant sous une tonne de paperasse. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie en lui montrant qu'il avait le droit à une pause. Rukia était chez Ichigo et aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'éclatait dans la piscine municipale. Ah la garce !

Décidément, l'été était la saison qu'il aimait le moins. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part foutre la haine aux autres et ça, Renji était trop sympa pour le faire à ses amis.

Tout en ruminant des pensées plus ou moins meurtrières (comme quoi Dieu était un con d'avoir inventé les saisons, et qu'on devrait vivre toujours en automne), il percuta une personne très grande qui portait un kimono rose. Le cul par terre, il hésita entre s'excuser ou gueuler mais lorsqu'il reconnut Kyoraku, il se releva d'un bond pour demander pardon platement lorsque, évidement, la tête lui tourna encore. En le voyant tomber, Kyoraku resta comme le con qu'il n'était pas mais, entendant la voix de Nanao-chan (c'était elle qu'il fuyait), il attrapa le lieutenant comme un sac à patate et détala.

A moitié conscient, Renji se sentit dévaler la pente qui menait aux quartiers de la treizième division. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour faire dire à Ichigo « Bankai » (donc pas mal de temps quand même vu qu'il met trois mille ans à dire « Kai »), il retrouva sur le lit du capitaine Ukitake et les deux comparses le regardaient d'un air inquiet :

-Ca va Renji ? Demanda celui qui avait les cheveux blanc.

-Ou… oui… je suis désolé…

Renji se maudit d'avoir bégayé. C'était pas, mais alors pas du tout classe.

-Je l'ai vu tomber alors que j'allais chez toi, lui expliqua Kyoraku, comme on est entré en collision, j'ai pensé que c'était de ma faute, alors je l'ai ramené.

-Ce n'est rien… J'ai eu la tête qui tourne parce que je me suis relevé trop vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Je croyais que la sixième avait une tonne de travail ? Lui demanda Ukitake avec une pointe de reproche.

-Juushiro, mêles toi de ton cul ! Lui rétorqua son meilleur ami.

-Je vous en prie, ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi, demanda faiblement Renji.

De nouveau, il détesta ses mots. On aurait dit Hanatarou avec une voix de vrai mec et franchement, ça rendait bizarre.

Avec assurance, il continua :

-La capitaine Kuchiki m'a demandé de prendre l'air parce que je n'étais pas assez concentré…

-En gros, il t'a foutu à la porte ! Ricana le capitaine de la huitième.

Renji étouffa un cri de surprise : il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle là.

-Kyoraku, voyons ! Le réprimanda Ukitake, laisse-le, Renji, cet ivrogne raconte n'importe quoi. Où allais-tu lorsqu'il t'a percuté ?

-Nulle part, le rougé ne releva pas le fait qu'on lui parle comme à un gamin, je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, tout le monde est prit ces temps ci…

-Tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaites, répondit doucement son interlocuteur.

A ces mots, Kyoraku, qui se marrait toujours, poussa un glapissement d'indignation :

-Mais Juu-chéri, tu m'avais dis que…

-Tu m'as dis de me mêler de mon cul, et mon cul dit : Renji reste avec nous.

-Je… je vais partir… Murmura Renji qui ne voulait pas se retrouver prit dans une dispute de couple, officiel ou non.

-Non, tu restes ! Affirma _Juu-chéri_ avec une voix que personne n'aurait suspecté entendre chez lui.

Le calme était revenu et les trois shinigamis marchaient d'un même pas dans le jardin japonais d'Ukitake. Soudain, Renji posa une question qu'il n'aurait jamais eut à l'esprit en temps normal :

-Excusez-moi… Pouvez-vous me dire comment était le capitaine Kuchiki lorsqu'il était jeune ?

Les capitaines se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme à cette demande. Il marchait entre les deux puisqu'ils semblaient se faire la gueule.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Lui demanda Ukitake.

-Je…, Renji rougit (il ne prit même pas la peine de se maudire, cette fois-ci… L'été réveillait ses hormones et le rendait con, c'était un fait à présent), je pense que je devrais avoir une relation un peu plus poussée avec mon capitaine…

Haussement de sourcil des deux autres. Renji se colora encore plus :

-Enfin je veux dire… un lieutenant et son capitaine se doivent d'être proches, non ? Et moi, je ne sais rien du capitaine Kuchiki… Je trouve ça un peu injuste… d'autant plus que lui, il sait plein de choses sur moi…

Contre toute attente, Ukitake se mit à rire :

-C'est trop mignon, Renji ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le tatoué s'apprêta à répliquer qu'il n'était pas mignon mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du treizième capitaine, il se dit que c'était exactement cela que celui-ci souhaitait, et décida de ne pas lui donner ce plaisir.

-Allez, lieutenant Renji, rétorqua Kyoraku, rentrons à l'intérieur. Nous allons te raconter quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur ton capitaine.

Tout heureux d'avoir enfin un moyen de faire chanter Byakuya (on l'a déjà dit plus tôt : Renji est, ou courageux, ou vaguement beaucoup suicidaire), le lieutenant en question suivit les deux autres qui se hâtaient d'un pas joyeux vers la maison.

Une fois assis, Ukitake prépara un thé glacé et se mit à raconter :

-Tout d'abord, Renji, ce que je vais te narrer, je ne le tiens pas de sources sures –Kyoraku, arrêtes de me faire du pied, c'est très déconcentrant. Les principales personnes qui m'ont raconté ce qui va suivre sont Yoruichi et Ichimaru… Comme tu le sais, Yoruichi a été le maître de Byakuya pendant un temps et Ichimaru –Kyo, arrêtes ça, ça suffit ! Ichimaru disais-je a été à l'école avec lui. Je peux donc te raconter, sans aucune preuve visuelle, que durant toute sa scolarité, Byakuya a été terrifié par les chenilles-hollows… On raconte qu'une fois, tétanisé, il s'était écroulé en pleurs devant cette petite bête. C'est Unohana qui est allée le chercher. Elle était responsable de sa classe durant l'exercice de travaux pratiques et tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup car, bien que plus âgée et talentueuse que ses camarades dont elle avait la charge, elle traitait tout le monde avec un énorme respect. Elle ne se moqua pas de la phobie de ton capitaine et dés lors, pour la remercier, celui-ci travailla dur pour vaincre sa peur. On raconte qu'une fois, il s'est jeté dans un nid de chenilles pour se débarrasser de sa hantise. Ichimaru n'a jamais parlé, car l'héritier Kuchiki l'avait menacé de dévoiler qu'il avait volé le soutien gorge de Rangiku Matsumoto et qu'il le portait les soirs de pleine lune s'il ne disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur cette histoire. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'Ichimaru aurait mieux fait de parler puisque quelques mois plus tard, Byakuya lui déroba le soutien gorge à son tour.

-La vache !, siffla Shunsui, il était si terrible que ça le petit Byakuya ?

-Apparemment…, soupira son ami, Yoruichi m'a même dit une fois qu'il était allé la mater dans son bain. Elle l'avait laissé faire en pensant qu'il le regretterait plus tard. Mais fort de cette nouvelle expérience, Byakuya recommença…

Ukitake se retourna et souleva un des tatamis qui recouvraient son sol.

-Ah, le voilà, lança t'il en toussant légèrement.

Un vieil album recouvert de poussière s'ouvrit devant un Renji stupéfait : diverses photos de son capitaine, toutes plus compromettantes les unes que les autres lui apparurent : Byakuya saignant du nez en lisant un _Suki Sexy Shinigamies_, la revue la plus érotique de la Soul Society, Byakuya prit en flagrant délit de grattage de couilles allongé à même le sol de sa chambre, Byakuya s'étouffant avec la fumée d'un pipe à tabac au milieu d'étudiants hilares, Byakuya vomissant tripes et boyaux alors qu'une fête bien arrosée semblait battre son plein et enfin, Byakuya dans un vestiaires, matant très clairement ses camarades masculins. Il y en avait une série de celles là, et on pouvait voir que le jeune homme avait regardé intensément chacun des garçons en se comparant à eux par la suite. La dernière montrait Ichimaru Gin qui lui faisait un câlin par derrière, le faisant sursauter. Une couleur amusante était apparue au niveau de ses joues.

-Le capitaine Ichimaru… était le meilleur ami du capitaine Kuchiki ? Demanda Renji qui, étrangement, cherchait à se rassurer.

-Non…, répondit Ukitake doucement, Gin aimait bien embêter Byakuya mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis… Ceci dit, Byakuya avait un meilleur ami…

-Ah bon ?, demanda Kyoraku, très étonné.

-Oui…, Ukitake feuilleta un instant l'album. Ses beaux yeux bruns semblaient teintés de nostalgie.

Renji sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais Ukitake trouva la page :

-Tiens, le voilà.

Il tendit une photo. On y voyait un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux mi longs qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Derrière ses oreilles parsemées de piercings, quelques mèches étaient glissées. Ils étaient noirs et plutôt épais, comme ceux de Byakuya à l'époque. Il était un peu plus grand que ce dernier et avait un visage très féminin. On aurait presque dit des jumeaux :

-Il s'appelait Melody. Melody aimait beaucoup Byakuya, et je pense qu'il l'admirait secrètement. Si on regarde bien toutes les photos, on peut voir qu'il sourit beaucoup en sa présence, et c'était réciproque. Tiens, regardes celle là.

Ukitake donna une autre photo à Renji. On y voyait les deux adolescents en train de se battre, un sourire fanatique aux lèvres :

-Byakuya m'a confié qu'il n'avait jamais tant aimé se battre qu'avec Melody.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Renji en se doutant de la réponse.

-Il est mort, répondit Kyoraku, il a été tué par un Adjucha il y a une petite trentaine d'années. Il faisait partie de la deuxième division. Personne n'a vraiment comprit les circonstances de son décès, surtout qu'il était extrêmement rapide. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup : il avait un cœur d'or. Son rêve était de commander une quatorzième division pour défendre les habitants des quartiers pauvres de la Soul Society. Il n'a jamais eu le temps d'atteindre le bankai… J'ignorais qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de Byakuya Kuchiki, mais je le connaissais.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la maison. Pour changer de sujet, Kyoraku demanda :

-Au fait, Uki-chou, comment as-tu eu toutes ces photos ?

-Maah, répondit le capitaine d'un air très mystérieux, je me suis renseigné sur mon futur disciple avant de le rencontrer…

« Ukitake Juushiro est… un monstre… » Songea Renji.

-Ah, il se fait tard, annonça soudain ledit monstre, tu ferais mieux de rentrer Renji, Byaku va s'inquiéter.

-Ah, vous avez raison !

-Ne te lève pas trop vite ! Le réprimanda Kyoraku.

Au moment où le lieutenant allait franchir la porte, Ukitake lui tendit une photo :

-Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Ne la regarde qu'une fois parti !

Il se pencha plus près et lui chuchota :

-C'est Melody qui a inventé cette technique… il y a très très longtemps…

Lorsque Renji eut passé le seuil de la porte et une fois qu'il fut dehors, Kyoraku se tourna vers son ami :

-Pourquoi lui avoir raconté tout cela ?

-Ah… c'était pour me venger de mon cher disciple… Il a beau être adorable –oui, Shunsui, on m'a déjà dit que j'avais une drôle de définition du mot adorable… je ne lui en suis pas moins rancunier de nous avoir envoyé son lieutenant trop curieux.

-Mais c'est toi qui lui a dis de…

-Oui, mais à cause de lui, nous nous sommes disputés.

« Mon amant est un monstre… » Songea Shunsui avant d'embrasser l'amant à pleine bouche.

Au fond de lui, Ukitake pensa : « Tiens, un frisson ! Je me suis fait traiter de monstre pour la seconde fois… Ah, j'ai un sixième sens pour ces choses là !!! »

Loin, très loin, Renji regardait le cadeau du malade sans en croire ses yeux.

Il s'agissait de Byakuya, le Byakuya de maintenant, qui matait sans vergogne un homme que Renji ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il s'agissait de lui-même. Il était aux bains publics et apparemment, Byakuya avait si bien dissimulé son reiatsu qu'il semblait se confondre avec la vapeur d'eau. Transformer son reiatsu en vapeur d'eau… Ca, il fallait l'inventer !

Au lieu de se sentir vexé, Renji ressentit en lui une immense fierté ainsi qu'un soulagement étrange à l'idée que son capitaine était intéressé par lui.

Sans tergiverser plus, il se hâta de retourner dans ses quartiers en prenant bien soin de remettre la photo dans sa manche. Pour aller plus vite, il coupa par le cimetière. Soudain, un nom attira son attention.

Renji s'arrêta devant la tombe sur laquelle était marqué _Melody Nara_. Des fleurs la recouvraient et Renji reconnut parmi elles un grand nombre de celles que Byakuya aimait beaucoup. Il reconnut aussi les fleurs préférées de Matsumoto et d'autres plus petites, noires et dorées qui lui faisaient penser à l'arme de Soi Fong. Trois gros camélias qu'il avait auparavant aperçut dans le jardin d'Ukitake le firent sourire. Un bandage blanc et sale était accroché sur la croix symbolique : le présent de Kenpachi.

Melody avait vraiment été aimé de tous.

Renji sourit à la tombe : c'était en partie grâce à ce type que Byakuya avait pu le contempler :

- Merci vieux…, murmura-t-il, un peu ému.

Et, lentement pour être bien sur de se faire disputer, il reprit le chemin jusqu'à sa division. Avec un peu de chance, et en tannant bien son capitaine (c'est dit que Renji est un petit peu courageux, et un petit peu suicidaire), peut-être arriverait-il à récupérer le soutien-gorge de Rangiku contre son silence.

Ce que Renji ne saura probablement jamais, c'est que lorsque Melody fut enterré, Byakuya glissa dans son col le fameux soutien gorge, comme preuve éternelle de leur première bêtise.

FIN.

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Rebonjour à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Ah ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long, ni trop court, ni ennuyeux. J'espère également que ce n'était pas trop illisible, que ce n'était pas un gros pavé ou que les rares fautes d'orthographes qui auraient échappées à mon correcteur automatique ne vous aient pas troublées.

J'ai créé cette rubrique de fin parce que j'aime bien lorsque les auteurs racontent comment ils ont inventé leurs textes et je voulais faire pareil. Elle est faîte pour les personnes intéressées mais si ça vous soule, vous pouvez quitter ici, ce n'est pas grave…

Cette fic n'a pas arrêté de changer de titre, et c'est lorsque j'ai écris la phrase « Libre, Majeur et Vacciné » que j'ai eu l'idée de raconter une partie de l'enfance de Byakuya. Ce que j'aime bien chez ce personnage, c'est qu'on peut toujours le ridiculiser de plein de manières différentes ! Enfin, je ne pense pas que mon thème est très original… J'espère que ça ne ressemble pas trop à une autre fic qui m'aurait échappée… Enfin, je veux dire, j'espère que personne n'a eu l'idée avant moi…

J'ai peut-être un peu modifié les âges des personnages… je me suis basée sur un fan art où on voit Gin emmerder Byakuya pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, et Rangiku courir derrière en égueulant Gin à propos d'une culotte qu'il lui aurait piqué (si mes souvenirs sont bons). M'enfin, ceci est juste une fic donc c'est pas trop grave si on bouleverse un peu les époques…

Ah, oui, à propos de Melody… Alors, que pensez-vous de ce personnage ? Vous ne le détestez pas déjà ? Soyez sympas, c'est un petit nouveau, acceptez-le comme figurant… Je compte le faire réapparaître mais pas en tant que meilleur pote de Byakuya, simplement en tant que serviteur… Un autre petit rôle, quoi… Ca vous dit ?

Je remercie ma sœur de m'avoir lue et les lecteurs pour la même raison… Merci !

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction et… heu… merci encore !


End file.
